degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Saad-Lola Relationship
The relationship between Saad Al'Maliki and Lola Pacini, also known as Sola (S'aad/L'ola) or Laad (L'ola/S'aad), developed during the fourth season of Degrassi: Next Class. Relationship History Season 4 In #GetMoney, Saad asks Lola if he can apply for a job at her family's cantina. When he trains, Lola notices that he's picking it up fast and Saad says he used to bust tables when he lived in Syria. Shay is reluctant about Lola hiring him and Lola disagrees. Lola pays Saad for the shift and tells him he did good work and that she will talk to her dad about hiring him. The next day, Lola comes up behind Saad and startles him and tells him he got the job. He's happy to hear the news, but doesn't accept because of his conflict with Zig and Tiny. Lola reassures him and still wants to hire him despite the conflict. Saad then accepts. After tip money was stolen, Lola suspects Saad did it and fires him. Shay reveals that she stole the money and Lola is guilty of firing him because she feels it was racist to do so. In #Preach, Saad sits next to Lola in class and apologizes for it because of the suspicions that he stole the tips. After Lola loses her notes for her presentation, Saad gives her his. Later, Lola goes to his house to thank him for his notes. Lola tells him that she feels bad for firing him, knows that he didn't steal the money, and re-offers him the job and he accepts. The next day, Lola tells him that she saw the video of him lashing out and said he made really good points in it. Saad tells her that it seems as though everyone is picking and choosing who they show support for after terrorist attacks. He says that his house, farm, and school in Syria were bombed and his friends were killed as a result. Lola tells him about how her dad had to leave Argentina after a war that occurred there and wants Saad to tell the students his story. After the students misunderstand Saad during his speech, Lola runs after him and Saad tells her she was wrong. In #GetYouAManThatCanDoBoth, Lola sees that Saad's locker was vandalized and feels bad for him. She tells Frankie she wants to be his partner for a science project and Frankie suspects that Lola has feelings for him. Lola says that he is a nice guy and feels bad. Frankie says that Lola has "problematic" crushes and Lola doesn't agree with that. Lola then asks Saad to be partners and he happily accepts. When Hunter, Baaz, and Vijay tell Lola to be careful after they see his browser history, Lola is quick to defend him. At Saad's house, they work together on the project and even get playful. When Saad goes to tell his brother to calm down, Lola looks through his computer's history to see if he is doing anything suspicious like the others were saying. Saad catches her and Lola admits what her friends have told her and Saad tells her to leave. Later, Lola apologizes to Saad for what she did and gives him a pair of jeans. She tells him that she didn't know English in Kindergarten and sympathizes with him. Saad then tells her that he was talking to someone who may have been a terrorist and offered him a flight back to Syria. Saad fears that he may come to attack him and Lola helps him by clearing his browser history. Yael shows Lola a suspicious conversation Saad had with his friend and tells them that he may have just been upset and his feelings are normal. While Yael clears his history, Lola plays with Saad and his brother. After their presentation, they are happy and Frankie suspects that they like each other. Saad tells her that he is upset that he doesn't have social media, but she reassures him and says they can be friends. Lola then asks to volunteer at prom with her and Saad accepts. In #Obsessed, Lola is seen straightening Saad's uniform for prom volunteering and she aks if he knows anything about Pansexuality and he says "they don't have that in Syria." Then, there is a bomb threat at the school and Yael suspects that it is Saad's friend. When Yael tries to report it to the police, Lola tries to get Saad away from the scene and the police take him for questioning and Lola tries to convince him that he didn't do anything and fails. In #KThxBye, Lola takes Yael to apologize to Saad for reporting to the police after it was proven that he wasn't the suspect. Lola then invites him to the party at the Hollingsworth house and he rejects. He is angry with Lola and Yael and wants them to leave. He then tells them that he is going to stay with a relative in Montreal after the incident because there is no one there for him. Lola then kisses him and Saad seems pleased with it and accepts the invite to the party. Trivia *Both of them did not speak English as their first language. Lola's first language was Spanish and Saad's was Arabic. Timeline * Start Up: #KThxBye (DNC 410) Gallery Lolasaad.png Saadxlola.jpg 75567gfgh.png 898kfjgfdg.png 8t8iurotig.png 78ghjghjhj.png 8978hj.png 7uhgjhgjjgj.png 90789789.png 90789ddfg.png 6786hghghg.png 987jhhjfhgfh.png 0889hj.png 68hjghjghj.png 67ujghjhgj.png 546tfgfh.png 908yhhgh.png Screenshot (2817).png Screenshot (2822).png Screenshot (2824).png Screenshot (2825).png Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:DNC Season 4